1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive play structures and, in particular, to an interactive funhouse play structure for entertaining and educating children and adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, carnival funhouses have entertained young and old alike. The typical funhouse is a structure where participants work their way through a defined path of hallways or passageways containing various amusement effects. Dramatic graphics, collapsing stairs and, of course, a hall of mirrors are all part of the typical funhouse experience.
Other path-oriented play structures are known which allow participants to work their way through a maze or path containing various amusement effects. An example is a haunted house. Participants work their way through the house, experiencing various "haunting" effects along the way. Other structures in the shapes of castles or forts are known which allow participants to work their way through the structure and observe interesting displays or stories.
However, these structures are typically not interactive. Rather, play participants are guided through a defined path or maze while passively observing or experiencing various amusement effects. Thus, the entire experience remains largely passive.